Don't Stand So Close To Me
by GoChi Studios
Summary: Bobby tests the limits of what a good student/teacher relationship is when the professor goes out of town for the weekend, leaving Hank babysitting a house full of teenagers. Slash. Controversial topics.(The rating will be going up)
1. Solstice parties are a bad, bad, thing

Don't Stand So Close To Me  
  
  
  
Chi: Wow, my first Evo fic *glares at Goruda who got her hooked on X-men Evolution*  
  
Goruda: *mock innocence* What?  
  
Chi: What to say, what to say  
  
Goruda: A disclaimer would work  
  
Chi: *blinks* Oh yeah, the X-men don't belong to me, neither does the song "Don't stand so close to me" which I'm using as a guide line for a lot of the things in this fic. The X-men are mainly Marvel's and the song belongs to The Police, so please don't sue. I did change a few of the lyrics to suit the story better, but that's it.  
  
This, in it's own way is both prequel and sister story to "Unexpected Miracles". The very first part, in Bobby's pov, takes up where the end of the first chapter of "Miracles" left off. Meaning Bobby has just received the shock that male mutants can sometimes get pregnant due to their mutation.  
  
Goruda: Give away all our secrets  
  
Chi: One of these days, GoGo, one of these days. *straightens up* This explains how Bobby and Hank got together and how they reached that point.  
  
// thoughts //  
  
/// lyrics ///  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(Bobby's pov)  
  
It's blue. Oh gods, It's blue.  
  
I can't help but check the box once more to make sure I did this right. After all, nothing in this world has ever been completely fool proof. Yup. It says right here. Clear means you're not pregnant. Blue means you are.  
  
My test was blue. I can't help but drop to my knees, the dreaded harbinger of my fate clattering to the tile near by. Deep, easy, breaths, Robert, there has to be some mistake.  
  
I can't be pregnant. I'm Robert Drake, the Iceman. Let's emphasize on the man part of my codename for a minute. Normal men do *not* get pregnant. It's just not biologically possible.  
  
Then again, normal men don't ice up. Normal men don't need codenames. Normal men aren't dating the Beast of Bayville.  
  
The Beast of Bayville. Hank...it's Hank's baby. I'm having Hank's baby! Hank wanted children and I can give them to him! This may not be such a bad thing after all. In seven months I can present my furry, blue, paramour with his very own offspring!  
  
Hmmm in seven months. That means I got pregnant at the party. The first time I told him I cared about him as more than student and teacher. That was quite a night of firsts....  
  
.....And congratulations, Bobby, you've managed to make yourself grin like an idiot. But I can't help it. That night was probably one of the best, if not the best, things that ever happened to me. It was just one of those things that you remember for the rest of your life. I may not have Hank's eloquence when it comes to words but that night the music flowed in ways Morpheus could only dream about..............  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The music flowed in a way Morpheus could only dream about. It bounced off the high ceiling and echoed through the empty hallways creating acoustics that screamed Dance Club Atmosphere to anyone who was paying attention. It wrapped itself around the bodies gyrating close to its source and pushed them into faster frenzied motions.  
  
Clearly the teenaged members of the X-men were milking the fact they only had minimal adult supervision on a Friday night for all it was worth.  
  
The sole adult in the house hold looked up from the book he had been attempting to read and sighed for what was clearly not the first, or last, time that night. A curse was wrought forth from his lips to every fate he knew of for putting him in this position. He was curled up on the end of an over stuffed couch, attempting to read, while all around him his teenaged charges danced to the music hissing from the speakers in the corner at deafening levels. He snorted slightly, if you could call the hideously primal things they were doing with their bodies dancing in the first place.  
  
Henry McCoy, also fondly known as Beast, wondered just what he had done to deserve this barbaric torture. Dirty adamantium nails shoved under the very tips of his claws would be far less excruciating than this. He longed for the company of other rational adults at this moment more than anything else. If he'd been granted a wish right now, go back to looking human enough to pass in this world or for the music to cease and the children to find something quiet, he no doubt would have wished for the peace and quiet.  
  
Instead his world was doused in the chaotic strains of the latest hit by some fifteen minutes of fame Latino singer. The vibrant music seemed to be the signal his charges had been waiting for to truly become horrid little wretches. Remy and Rogue had taken it upon themselves to test the limits of just how much invasion of personal space he was willing to put up with and the external stimuli by the frantic beats seemed to be their call to redefine dirty dancing.  
  
Kurt, the only one of the under twenty crowd who wasn't behaving as if the very incubi and succubi of hell had possessed him, perched on the opposite edge of the couch. He looked remotely like a giant blue cat with a contented smile on his face and his long tail swaying in time with the music. Gleaming golden eyes drank in the sight of the swirling bodies converging through the living room and somehow managing not to spill into one of the adjoining rooms or hallways. Hank briefly wondered why he wasn't dancing, considering one foot was tapping against the armrest in time to the beats, but then decided to count his blessings, however small they might be.  
  
Scott and Evan had also forsworn dancing for the moment, which was enough to give Hank a proper pause. They were crouched on the floor on opposite sides of a coffee table. A pitcher of something Remy had whipped up earlier in the evening sat between them and they were jokingly pulling what he had over heard one refer to as the Cool Hand Luke game. Having seen the movie himself he silently prayed that whatever was in that pitcher was non alcoholic, or at least that they waited until he was in bed to pass out or empty the contents of their stomachs.  
  
The very middle of the living-room contained to king's portion of the group. Sam and Rahne danced together on the outskirts, not quite as wild as some of the dancers but still putting Rahne's natural agility to use. Amara, Ray, and Roberto were trying to best each other in a display of elasticity. Enough to make him wonder why they couldn't do as well in their danger room training. He blushed a darkened maroon under his fur at the sight of Jean and Kitty pawing each other with moves he was quite convinced you didn't see outside of a strip club. What little sensibility he still possessed after an evening with the X-teens told him that he would simply be pulled into the maddening revelry as young Jamie had if he tried to interfere.  
  
At least their youngest charge was enjoying himself. Three Jamies were dancing with each other in the middle of the main group. A fourth was spinning Jubilee around the room to the best of his ability. Yet another still was standing near Scott and Evan watching as they grew steadily worse, leaning over the table to whisper things to each other that sent them into gales of laughter and angered the Jamie for being left out of the joke. The glut of the Jamies, however, were being led by Bobby in some hectically paced dance that wasn't so much a dance as it was a celebration of movement and sound.  
  
Bobby, who Hank would only grudgingly admit was beautiful in the same way one of Shakespeare's own elven creatures was beautiful, flung himself about the area in such a way that it was a wonder he hadn't harmed himself, or one of the Jamies, yet. Sometimes jumping so that he seemed to pause in mid air so he could twist and land with grace in a way so unlike that in which he had taken to strange flight. Sometimes becoming living ice for a fleeting moment so that the kaleidoscope of colors pouring from Jubilee's miniature disco ball caught against his wholly inhuman skin and set him a fire like the Aurora Borealis.  
  
And he was diamond again as he leapt through the air in one graceful swoop. A glittering star-shower of color and light flying recklessly and aimlessly acrossed the expanse to land as gracefully as a glass cat. As if to say that if he forgot to move just right or was handled without care he would shatter. The illusion was broken, however, when he stood tall once more and began his joyous celebration a new upon the coffee table dangerously close to Hank.  
  
Shakespeare could spend a thousand nights dancing upon matted Earthen fairy ring and never once would the bard have come acrossed such a flaunted display of Elven charm as what danced before Hank. A creature composed not of flesh but of liquid movement, a melted flow of the essence of what made him. Hands stretched above his head, reaching to some unseen heaven, head lolled back and swirling precariously close to the edge of the table before dipping himself away. Flirting with what was the very edge of destiny. Giddy inhuman laugh as he escaped with a force that defied all natural laws. Balancing on the balls of his feet and lowering himself close to the polished surface arching in a show that was blatantly sexual in a way that was also charmingly innocent. Slow smile as he surged forward to grab any stabling force in the hazy swirl of adrenaline and youth. Brushing against the velvet of Hank's fur before leaping once more skyward. He reminded Hank of no less than a nymph who had come to experience the fires of Beltane early. Even the garments he wore, shirt of deep forest green and shorts of Earthen brown, screamed that he belonged to the night's magic children. That they were only allowing him to be borrowed for their festival of love and life.  
  
"She crowns him with flowers and makes him her joy," the blue furred chaperone barely managed to whisper as Kitty and Jean chased each other about the room, pausing only to hover like wraiths near the fleeting form of Bobby. A multitude of roses, stolen from Ororo's garden and woven skillfully into crowns of lovely colors, flew from Jean's hand and barely managed, probably getting there only due to her powers, to land upon its target. Bobby smiled impishly at the girls as they fled about the room crowning more of the dancers. And now he truly looked like a child of the mists and the mystic isle.  
  
The fates are strange creatures, cruel and kind and motherly in their own way. Seeing all mortals as their children and caring for them accordingly. Weaving the tapestry of destiny and pulling the threads just so so that what must be must be. A gently guiding hand to lead you upon the right path or a knocking blow one would resist giving to the most wretched cur. The wheel of destiny set spinning by their hands, spinning wildly on a night such as this, in a place such as this, so close to the holy rites as they were.  
  
And in that one moment of indecision, where time and place and movement and sound all give pause to hang on the outcome, is where the fates do their best work. Momentarily distracted by the wreath placed upon his head Bobby twirled far too close to the edge. Hank's earlier analogy of the glass cat coming back to haunt him in a freakish reality as the brunette pitched over the side.  
  
Silence, the blaring music no more than white noise in the background, his attention focused on the fallen creature that lay half on the floor and half on his lap. Mesmerizing feel of strangely chilled breath against the fabric clinging to his inner thigh. Deceivingly strong arms pushed against him, clinging for purchase, in an attempt to right himself.  
  
"Oh fuck," the silence was shattered and Hank shaken from his daze as Bobby's curse truly silenced the room, "I think I twisted my ankle."  
  
"Well, Robert, I believe this has been an excellent lesson in why one must treat the structures in the institute with proper respect," Hank attempted to maintain decorum as he stood and offered a hand up to his fallen student. He winced in sympathy as a hiss escaped clenched teeth, "Do you require assistance to get to your room, Robert?"  
  
"Since I don't seem to have your eloquence with words Mr. McCoy," Bobby hissed again as he favored the hurt appendage, "I'll just say 'No Duh!' ."  
  
Hank sighed deeply, inwardly praying to whatever deity would listen for some form of personal strength as he lifted the lithe body off the ground.  
  
"Wow," the Jamies said, in that creepy village of the damned way they tended to speak in, as they gazed at their personal hero, "Bobby looks like one of the girls off of the covers of those books Rogue and Kitty are always reading!"  
  
"Wah ya lil' pole cat! If ah evah catch ya in mah room ya'll ain' gonna like wha happens," Rogue threatened menacingly as she stepped towards the nearest Jamie.  
  
"I do, don't I," Bobby smiled simperingly as he wrapped one arm around Hank's neck and the other rose to delicately brush his hand against his forehead.  
  
"Oh no, Robert," Hank was immensely grateful that his azure pelt hid his blush as he dipped Bobby low to the ground. Growing bolder at the laughing cat calls and lurid suggestions being thrown at them from through out the room //Well you always did manage to find ways to get along with your students, McCoy//, "You're infinitely lovelier."  
  
"Listen to him," Bobby voice had risen to a falsetto as he tried his best to make doe eyes and bat his lashes, "First he sweeps me off my feet and now he's attempting to melt a heart of ice."  
  
"Come now Robert, we've had our fun so let's get you to bed," Hank cradled the form in his arms gently as he began to righten himself. And if he was being honest he could admit that they did indeed look a little too like the cover of something called "Hearts of Passion" or some other nonsense for his comfort. //More like Hearts of Fur and Ice// his inner mind supplied none too helpfully.  
  
"Wah Mr. McCoy," Bobby's falsetto had taken on a shocked southern drawl that Rogue was eying him evilly for, "Ah do declare! Ah didn' know ya'll cahed."  
  
That did it. The entire room had succumb to fits of laughter. So much so that Kurt had even fallen off the edge of the sofa he'd been so precariously perched upon. And Kitty had accidentally phased herself into the basement. //Well, Robert, two can play at this game//  
  
"Sufficed to say, Bobby," Hank's voice softened to a richly deep tone as he shifted so that one hand could brush the Iceman's cheek as he carried him out of the room, "There are many things you don't know about me."  
  
"Wow," the Jamies said in unison once more at the retreating figures, "Bobby was falling all over the place."  
  
"No," the now fairly tipsy Scott Summers giggled into his glass as he and Evan took another round of drinks, unable to hold the joke in, "Bobby was falling all over the Beast," he chuckled, pleased with himself as the room frothed with peals of laughter once more before the rhythmic pounding of the stereo called them into its heathen ritual.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
///Young teacher the subject  
  
Of schoolboy fantasy///  
  
He shifted comfortably, a contented sigh threatening to burst forth from his lissome frame. He had dreamt of this moment ever since he began taking extra lessons with Kurt, Kitty, and Jamie. Even if he truly didn't care to learn Japanese it had been a wonderful excuse to get to know the Institute's new instructor.  
  
//I just didn't plan on developing a crush// Bobby inwardly giggled as he continued to absently play with Beast's fur. //It's not like he's old or anything. Hank's maybe 25. Compared to Ororo and Logan that's nothing. And so what if he looks a little odd. That's why we call it a mutation.//  
  
He attempted to cover up his snuggling as simply trying to get a better hold on the person carrying him up the stairs. Hank was unperturbed, thinking that perhaps his fur reminded the young man in his arms of a cherished childhood toy, one that brought him comfort when he wasn't feeling well. And with an injured ankle //My fault. The professor trusted in my judgment while he was gone. And here, after only six hours of being the sole guardian, I've let one of the children get hurt// Bobby would be requiring vast amounts of attention and comfort.  
  
///He wants him so badly  
  
Knows what he wants to be  
  
Inside him there's longing  
  
This boy's an open page///  
  
Blood rushed through Bobby's head as they ascended the stairway leading to the boy's section of the dormitories. His heart steadily sped up it's pacing, pounding like the voodoo beats of a witch doctor's drum. Throbbing through his body as they drew closer to his room. Warm embrace taunting him with thoughts of what it would be like to feel fur brushing against all of his body.  
  
The pheromones drifting up from the angelic looking nymph were threatening to drive Hank crazy. As was the innocent ruffling of the fur Bobby had grasped the moment he'd been picked up. The dancing had left most of the teens reeking of a heady mix of want, lust, and sexuality such as only the young can ever possess leaving Hank to realize just why the other guardians in the house had never allowed the students to dance in the main areas before.  
  
//It's havoc on someone who's primal side can be brought out by these things. I shudder to ponder what would happen if I or Wolverine should ever go primal with the students still on the grounds. Curious. Robert's arousal seems to be growing as we approach his room. Doesn't he realize how dangerous that is as long as I am holding him?//  
  
"Hey, Earth to Hank," Bobby grinned lazily as he interrupted Hank's train of thought. One arm slung tightly around the well muscled neck, the other idly stroking the velvety fur of the arms wrapped around him as they entered the dimness of Bobby's room, "I wanted to talk to you about earlier."  
  
"No need to apologize, Robert. While the jokes were a little too much to be telling in front of one so young as Jamie we are both guilty of it. Unless I made you uncomfortable, and then I deeply apologize," he murmured as he instinctively sat on the bed. Bobby shifted around once more so that he was sitting acrossed the massive lap. He continued to snuggle closer allowing Hank to draw an even deeper breath of pheromones laced with the intoxicating aroma of a strange musk he had yet to place.  
  
//Oh dear God, if there is a God who would allow torture such as this, please just get him off my lap. This is a student. This is one of the children, emphasis put on the last word, I'm in charge of. This is wrong. This is.....why is he looking at me like that?//  
  
"Hank," Bobby sighed his name like a wishful prayer as a slender hand rose to caress the fur of his cheek. Eyes of deep chocolate filled with....no, he refused to believe that was longing..searched his own. Apparently Bobby found what he was looking for as he leaned closer, "Did you ever stop to think that I wasn't joking?"  
  
Stunned, there was a good word to describe what he was feeling right then. Too stunned to think rationally, to move away while he still had the chance, too stunned to even breath. Deep relaxing breaths driving the silence from the room as Bobby attempted to calm his fears. Thank goodness Logan had volunteered to teach them yoga and meditation. Even if a growl was escaping from his lips at the thought of Logan touching his Bobby.  
  
//My Bobby?! Dear heavens, McCoy, get a hold of yourself before it's too late...before he does something........Oh, Gods, too late//  
  
Arms wrapped around his neck in a frenzied motion as Bobby raised himself up to his knees on the bed. A tribute to his yoga lessons that he was even able to spread his thighs wide enough that they would fit around Hank's intimidating frame. Firm, frantic lips crushing against his own as if that would keep Hank in place long enough to convey Bobby's message. As if the very smell of him didn't scream "I want you" to the Beast's system.  
  
///Book marking - he's so close now  
  
This boy is half his age///  
  
It was stirring, lurking always just under the surface of his psych, the primal side of him that he had tried so hard to suppress. The animal that had forced it's way out and revealed him for what he was. It had been mounting dizzily from the moment he had met this boy, telling him, in all its basic ways, that this brunette angel was what it craved. Poor, lovely, nine years his junior, Bobby who probably had no idea of just what he was unleashing.  
  
//Robert, I'm so sorry it refuses to still itself// And in those last precious moments of clarity, before Bobby's tongue darted out to lick against his lips and beg for more, he could have sworn he'd heard a response to his thought //S'okay, this is what I've been wanting//  
  
No warnings were given as Bobby found himself suddenly lifted into the air for one terrifying microsecond before being roughly pushed against the bed. Pinned to the sagging mattress unable to move simply from sheer awe of the commandingly animalistic presence hovering above him. Surging lips crushing against his own as the long tongue thrust deeply into his willing mouth, plundering it. Drawing forth the sweet ambrosia that was Bobby in long, serious sweeps of the talented tongue.  
  
Moaning unabashedly as the swift appendage brushed against the roof of his mouth, ran acrossed his teeth, pushed deeply into him, and stroked his own. Hot sticky flesh battling hot sticky flesh in a duel for supremacy of Bobby's mouth. Whimpering deeply as his tongue slipped past Hank's defenses for a brief moment to rub against those dazzling canine teeth. Warm metallic fluid filling his mouth as Hank's tongue roughly pushed his back.  
  
The big head pulled back for one moment to study him, taking in the swollen lips and heavily lidded eyes with a possessive lustful glance. Making him admit that perhaps he had gotten himself way in over his head and that no one in their right mind would purposely bait Hank McCoy to bring out the true beast that lay dormant inside of him. The animal glean in those impossibly blue eyes frighteningly gorgeous as it descended once more. Hot, deep breaths drifted acrossed the delicate skin of his neck as extremely sharp teeth grazed against the pale flesh there.  
  
Huge claws rose and deftly sliced through the air catching Bobby's shirt and shredding the imposing garment, somehow managing to miss his flesh. That teasing warm wetness moved until it was poised over one of the painfully hard buds. Lowered down to brush the now exposed flesh, the tatters that had been his shirt falling aimlessly to the floor. Inviting lips closed over the hyper sensitive area and tried to inhale the whole boy in as they sucked the pointed peak. One large paw of a hand reaching up to viciously tweak the other one.  
  
Bobby's scream was met by the challenging, low, wet, purr of a growl that had began to resound through out Hank's chest from the moment that their lips had touched. Bobby was quickly going crazy from the sucking pressure moving on its southern course down the path towards his navel. The feel of fur brushing against his flesh, and how could he help but feel it with Hank looming over him, cocooning him down into the bed and tangled heap of sheets and blankets, setting off some primal drive he didn't know he possessed.  
  
He arched off the bed, as little of him still touching the fabric as mutantly possible without falling off, as sharp canines caught the edge of his jeans. Gleaming double scythes tore easily through the material he had called jeans and boxer shorts but only a moment ago. The blue Adonis bolted upwards for a moment, long enough to swiftly rid himself of an over sized T- shirt and those strange shorts that had become a patent part of his everyday existence.  
  
And Bobby silently thanked whatever deity that had decided to look out for him that he didn't have a room mate. He doubted he had enough brain cells left to make a plausible excuse as to why he was naked on his bed in the boy's dormitory, their remaining chaperone going very primal and about to fuck him into senselessness. He also doubted anyone would believe anything he came up with, even if he was thinking clearly, considering Hank had taken one of his moments again to stare appraisingly at him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was far too quiet in the house for the residents' current state of being, and nothing good had ever happened when something was far too quiet. Far too quiet meant Bobby had iced the water heater in the teacher's wing and Logan was about to get in. Or perhaps it could mean the girls were about to find out just what Jamie's dare during the boys game had been. Far too quiet would be the shock right before the scream when Evan ran Rogue's underwear up the flagpole. Far too quiet was never a good thing.  
  
In this case far too quiet meant a tipsy Kurt had been wrangled into 'porting into the Professor's study and turning on the house intercom. The bevy of drunken teenagers, compliments of Remy's special punch, were transfixed on the speaker in which the events from upstairs were being played out to them. What few brain cells they had yet to kill, and the night was young enough that perhaps they would manage to destroy those too, had given them the incite to turn off the stereo since the speaker system worked both ways. Though most would highly doubt the couple could hear them over the din.  
  
"If they, like, keep this up any longer we're, like, going to have to make new bets," Kitty giggled softly as she watched Scott and Evan continue with their game.  
  
"De hommes got stamina, non," Remy leered simply for the sake of annoying those among them who hadn't placed a bet.  
  
"Ewww, Gambit! That's gross! This is Mr. McCoy you're talking about. Mr. McCoy! What was the ice cube thinking," Amara huffed, clearly her party spirit had left the minute they had tuned in to the ruckus upstairs.  
  
"Ah, don' know, sugah. Mahbe he was thinkin' "Ah'm gonna get some?", Rogue's drawl was mischievously deep as Amara went pale.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered to ask you little hormone crazed heathens. I would think Fearless over there would have at least tried to stop Bobby from seducing a teacher. Especially one like," she was cut short by another scream of primal freedom, this one coming from the boy in question, being wretched from the speakers.  
  
"Sounds like more than seduction, ja," Kurt's fangs gleamed impossibly bright. Pristine in the light bearing down on him from the chandelier on which he was hanging. His mouth stretched impossibly wide as an earth shaking roar followed the scream, "Finally! Who had an hour," he swung gracefully to peer at the clock, "and three minutes?"  
  
"'Tis the wee bairn, Jamie," Rahne smiled as she ruffled the auburn locks of one of the dupes while checking the betting sheet, "congratulations, little one."  
  
"We won! We won! We won! We won," Jamie shrieked happily as he grabbed his nearest dupe and began to dance. Giggling as he kissed his double out of sheer sprawled out happiness.  
  
"Ewwww! Now you commoners have the youngest of your group doing it too," Amara blanched, more intent on stopping Jamie's completely innocent display of affection than staying quiet.  
  
"Doing what, 'Mara? This," Jamie, who had seen far more tonight than anyone his age should really be exposed to and had had several glasses of Remy's punch, giggled as he pulled his dupe closer to him in a move that was now far from innocent. He smiled lovingly at the dupe, brushing a stray lock of hair from his double's forehead, before leaning in to press his lips softly to those of his clone. He gasped in surprise as the double's mouth parted willingly under his own.  
  
"Oh great, we've managed to corrupt Jamie," a voice wafted through the speakers, as lazily and unrepentant as a cat caught with a mouthful of cream from it's master's bowl, that made most of the group freeze in place and the Jamies to jump apart as if they'd been scalded, "How much did you win, kiddo?"  
  
"A hundred and seven dollars! Isn't it cool, Bobby," the youngest among them giddily said as he continued to dodge Amara. The hot-tempered fire princess growled angrily as she pursued the dupes.  
  
"Hmmm, very. Now," a stifled yawn interrupted him for a moment, "Hank says to go put the money in your bank and for all of you to keep it down down there. We're trying to sleep. Oh, and turn the speakers off. I'd really prefer not to have my night ruined simply because he went down there to kill all of you."  
  
The quiet settled over the house once more as Kurt hastily moved to turn off the sound system. The kind of ill gotten quiet that truly wasn't quiet at all and yet no sound would dare to be wretched from the lips of one present. The very noise of the blaring radio becoming muffled in the oaken paneling of the house. Treasured secrets that had resigned themselves to the quiet and the shadows.  
  
No words needed to be said as they filtered back to seeming normalcy. A transparent bubble had settled over the house. A chrysalis in which things yet to come began to grow. They could feel it, as assuredly as they could feel the chanting beats of the music swaying through their young bodies, change was in the air.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sultry night air skipped impishly through the open window, rustling the silken curtains, moving over rumpled sheets, to plant cool kisses on the flushed skin and matted fur of the couple spread languidly acrossed the bed. Snuggling closer as the wind danced merrily upon the creamy flesh and cobalt fur. The maddening mixture of too cool and too heated that could only come from a night that befell under a Gemini sky.  
  
Steady, uniform breathing, matched rhythms, drifted from the dyad tangled together under the cerulean sheets. Soft brown hair flowed into dark blue fur from the head pillowed gently against Hank's shoulder. Bobby shivered, not from the intrepidly soft breeze, but from the touch of downy fur caressing his back.  
  
The liquid brown eyes, twin pools of unfathomable depth in which one could easily find repose, slowly slid shut. Soft lashes fluttered wispish kisses acrossed the fervor tinted cheek of their owner before rising once more. A hazy smile brushed acrossed the sylphish features, the kind that greatly made you ponder if it would be wise to check the nereid in your arms for horns and a spaded tail.  
  
Hank came to the conclusion it would be wise to do the next best thing. One large, paw-shaped, hand threaded through the pecan tresses. The other moved to placidly stroke the small of the fragile creature's back. //Robert is so small. How did he even survive that? What have I done?//  
  
"Robert," he sighed heavily as the body in his arms shifted so that the sable gaze pierced his own, "Forgive me. This never should have happened. I should have more control over the Beast."  
  
"Are you saying you regret this," his eyes shone brightly in the dim room as he tried, abet unsuccessfully, to force back the sob that hung menacingly in the back of his throat. The lion tumbled forth as a lamb in the form of a small whimper, soft but more than enough for one of Hank's acute hearing to pick up.  
  
"Robert," he smiled sweetly, a look so out of place for someone with fangs, "Bobby, I'm simply stating," he paused to gather his thoughts to himself. Highly aware that the young man hung raptly on his every word, "Perchance we should have allowed ourselves the luxury of time. As pleasant an experience as this was the tribulations we have possible wrought on ourselves can come in vast enormity. I worry for your safety, that's all."  
  
Bobby sighed in relief, the worry visibly leaving his body, "Well I'm glad we did it. I like you, Hank, I really do," he glowed as Hank blushed. After a moment of indecision, a very brief moment mind you, Hank snuggled the lithe frame closer, eliciting a sigh of contentment from his partner.  
  
A rumbled purr began to drift throughout the room, listlessly sailing through night's benign stream, to flow unerred into the hallway, "'Tis true what they say. It t'was surely beauty who killed the beast.  
  
Bobby's melodious laughter rose and fell like fairy footfalls upon the floor, "You are far from a beast in my eyes," he grinned broadly, reminding his lover of a cat who has recently eaten its owner's expensive, imported, pet bird and then been allowed to bask in the sun without rebuke, "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And there fore is winged cupid painted blind."  
  
Lips of blue velvet surged forward to caress the blush tinted petals before them, pale from wont of touch. He pulled back only enough so that he could speak with his mouth still touching that of his koibito, "No sooner did they meet," he lovingly caressed the flushed cheek, tilting the ice nymph's head so that their eyes were locked in a common embrace, "But they looked."  
  
"No sooner looked," the pale lips crushed against those below them for but a moment, dark eyes glittering with a mystic fire, "but they loved."  
  
"No sooner loved," one hand began to stroke the back of Bobby's neck regretfully as it fingered the risen skin of a bite mark, "But they sighed."  
  
"No sooner sighed," he emphasized the last word by releasing a contented sigh of his own at the gentle ministrations, "But they asked one another the reason," sable brows rose in a playful challenge.  
  
The challenge was met as he found himself flipped, pinned beneath the body above him, but with a gentleness that was lacking in their earlier carnal revelry. Laughter bubbled forth within him as soft hands traveled the length of his sides, "No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy," Hank whispered huskily into his ear before their lips brushed together.  
  
This was heaven and purest of bliss. Bobby sighed happily as his lips parted under the gentle assault. The lips on his own so firm and lucious, and just right, nothing like kissing his friends at the institute. This was real and very adult. Something mature in a way no one had trusted him to be before. Even more so as the tongue which had come to plunder before now came in tender pilgrimage.  
  
"Hey, they stopped talking." "What do you think they're doing?" "Probably kissing." "Shut up you guys, they'll hear us." "Thoshe two? The minute McCoy shtartsh quoting Shakeshpeare ya losh him for the resh a the day. We coul probababably hol a pow wow in tha room and they wouldn notiche ush." "Okay Evan, but you go up and do it first," Bobby whimpered in sudden loss as Hank pulled back to glare at the intercom.  
  
"Guys," he didn't doubt for one moment that his pout could be heard loud and clear through the speaker. No longer the adult that had been nestled in his lover's arm. Reduced once more to simply a horny, interrupted, and very ticked off teenager, "I thought I told you to turn that thing off!"  
  
Silence for a moment and then the most sober of their group, sadly this was Jamie, spoke, "We tried to, Bobby, but Kurt 'ported somewhere and said you'd know where he was going. We would have had Kitty do it but she passed out. Remy wants to know if you guys want him to pick the lock."  
  
"James," Hank cursed silently under his breath as he drew upon infinite patience for his young charges, "Assure Mr. Lebeau that he has my utmost permission to do so if it means the infernal communications system will be shut down," he quirked his head to the side in a way that would almost be comical if Bobby weren't so wholly upset, "What are you children listening to?"  
  
"We foun' shome o Shtorm's ole tapesh," Scott giggled happily, apparently quite pleased with himself at retaining what little motor skills were required to string together complete sentences, "Thish ish tha Poliche," the sudden loud noise signaled Scott was holding the radio up to the speakers.  
  
"Don't stand, don't stand so. Don't stand so close to me. Don't stand, don't stand so. Don't stand so close to me."  
  
"How dreadfully appropriate," the blue teacher mused as he sank once more to the soft covers, shifting on his side so that he could pull Bobby close to him.  
  
The younger man yawned unabashedly as he settled into the furred embrace, "I'm really starting to hate their timing."  
  
"As am I, Robert," Hank felt his own lids droop with the heavy weight of much needed rest, "As am I."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bobby was knocked swiftly from his daydream as the bathroom door swung open. He panicked as he spied the test sitting not three feet from his person. The dapple brunette swung around to face who ever had intruded upon his hide away and froze in fear and shock. The panic clearly etching itself acrossed his features. This wasn't how he wanted to tell him! Of all the people who could have barged into the basement bathroom why did it have to be Hank!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chi: Okay, yes, I am a tease  
  
Goruda: talk about an understatement  
  
Chi: Hush GoGo! But I promise we're working on the second chapter to Unexpected Miracles as you read this and once that's posted I'll post the second chapter of Don't Stand So Close To Me  
  
Bobby: There's more?!  
  
Chi: *smiles sweetly* Unless you don't want me to put in the lemons, yes there's more  
  
Goruda: *eying the now very happy muse* I think you just said the magic words  
  
Chi: *bats lashes* I had a lot of help on this from Goruda and my friend Larania so please *goes doe eyed* let us know how we did  
  
Goruda: Now who's begging for reviews?  
  
Chi: *flustered* One of the days, GoGo, one of these days. 


	2. Apology

A note to our readers:  
  
As some of you have pointed out, it's been over two years since we updated these stories. My deepest apologies.  
  
A lot has happened over the last two years. Whenever we started to work on the stories something major came up. First we were just friends. That's when our writing was easiest. There was nothing else standing in the way of our work. We could talk for eighteen straight hours about what we were going to do with the characters. We had their lives mapped out clear through their grandchildren attending college.  
  
Then the wonders of lust kicked in around the time we put out the second chapter of Miracles, as noted in Goruda commenting on me as his mate. The first time lasted for a grand total of a month before we broke up. That lasted for two weeks, tops, before we were back together. Lust deepened to love. Love turned sour when I got sick and had to be hospitalized for over a week. I call it a reaffirmation of my own mortality. We separated for the second time so I could figure myself out. That lasted for about a month.  
  
I was responsible for the first two breakups, so of course the last one had to be his doing. Well. mostly his doing......Okay, I was flirting with a friend of mine and he took it the wrong way. Then he started to get lust bunnies over a friend of his from an RP chat room. A minor! He broke up with me for jail bait!  
  
Hank: Remind me, sweet author, who was seventeen when he was nineteen?  
  
grumbles  
  
Hank: The course of true love is a rocky one at best.  
  
I'll remember that, Mr. McCoy, when I'm working on Miracles.  
  
Anyway, it took him three months to get his penchant for jail bait out of his system (read: the little louse broke up with him). We threw ourselves back into our relationship the same way we do everything, wholly and without bounds. This has been noted by those of you who've visited my profile and noticed we got married February 11, 2003.  
  
Life got in the way. We worried about jobs and apartments. About babysitting nieces and nephews. About having a child of our own, and changing our minds after the first miscarriage (The pregnancy lasted for less than three weeks. It did help, somewhat, to know that 75% of all pregnancies terminate themselves within a month of conception. Most without the parents knowing that they're pregnant.).  
  
Of course, when we decided we weren't ready for a child, and began taking precautions against having one, we ended up pregnant. Pregnancy affected my writing in odd ways. I'd come up with fabulous story ideas and then find myself unable to put them to print. Hopefully, now that our daughter (Medea Kathleen) is born that won't be a problem.  
  
So there you have it, the explanation we've owed you for over two years now. We do plan on finishing these stories. Never fear, my need for Hank/Bobby slash will always prevail in the end.  
  
With the best of intentions (and hopefully new chapters),  
  
Chi Oujo Shiro 


End file.
